Yo Mama So
Yo Mama So, also known as The Yo Mama Battle of Compliments, is a rap from two guys about how good the other's mother is. It is based on "Yo Mama" jokes, a type of joke made insulting people's mothers. Rhett and Link have made a sequel to this, the '''Who's Yo Daddy? '''rap battle. Lyrics Now, I've been thinking some things about yo mama. Oh, well that makes two of us. Except I was thinking about yo mama. What you been thinking? You first. (Yo mama so.) Yo mama's so cuddly that puppies watch Youtube videos of her. Yo mama's so bold she's featured on the toolbar of Microsoft Word. Yo mama's so wise, Yoda often texts her for advice. Yo mama's so nice, I gotta say it twice. ...She's NICE, nice. (Yo mama so.) Yo mama's so pleasant that instead of sweating, her body emits a continuous gentle breeze. Yo mama's so precious, that Gollum was all like "What ring?" (Gollum!) Yo mama's so adaptable that Darwin wrote a book about her entitled "The Origin of the Denises". Your mom's name is Denise, right? No it's Trudy but she's so accommodating she'll probably answer to it. (Yo mama so.) Yo mama's so musical that I confuse Yo Mama with Yo Yo Ma. Yo mama's so chill that she addresses me as "brah". Yo mama's so full of joy and cheer, she put the detergent industry out of business. Yo mama's so dazzling that your dad glues her to the outside of your house at Christmas. (Yo mama so.) Yo mama's so environmentally conscious that she can read the thoughts of trees. Yo mama's so creative, MacGyver brings her things and he's like "What can I do with these?" Yo mama's so brave that if a saw her fighting a bear, I would pray for the bear. Yo mama's so compassionate that she knits sweaters for homeless kittens made out of her own hair. (Yo mama so.) Yo mama's so energetic that she equals mass times the speed of light to the second power. Yo mama's so clean that she makes the soap feel dirty when she's taking a shower. Yo mama's so magnetic that she's even got pull with Magneto. Yo mama's so enjoyable she like a hug wrapped in laughter wrapped in a magic show wrapped in a delicious chicken burrito. Yo mama's so indescribably awesome that... How indescribably awesome is she? I'm having a hard time describing her. Yo mama's so intelligent that she makes me feel inferior when I don't use words good. Yo mama's so crafty that she built a fully functional smartphone out of glitter and balsa wood. Yo mama's so outgoing that she is, at this very moment, in space. Yo mama's so careful she keeps her iPhone case in an iPhone case case. (Yo mama so.) Yo mama's so unpredictable that psychics refuse to give her a reading. Yo mama's so persuasive that she convinced a cop that pulled her over that he was speeding. Yo mama's so stable that horses are like, "Yo, can we stay with you?" Yo mama's so resilient every morning she sprinkles her cereal with bird flu. (Yo mama so.) Yo mama's so loving that I wish she was my mama! Credits *Written & Directed by: Rhett & Link *Co-written by NSP *Music Production: Mark Byers *Produced by: Stevie Wynne Levine *Shot and Edited by: Benjamin Eck *Production Coordinator: Kendall Hawley, Jason Inman Category:Songs Category:Music Videos Category:Main Channel Videos Category:Rhett and Link Appearances Category:Rap Battles